Stranger Characters
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Une série de courts textes sur nos personnages favoris et sur leurs préoccupations, leurs vies... qui auraient pu être normales si il n'y avait pas eu l'Upside Down.
1. Will - Should I Stay or Should I Go

Bonjour camarades !

J'atterris cette fois ci dans le fandom Stranger Things. J'aime beaucoup cette série et ces personnages, cette ambiance inquiétante et définitivement 80's. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'écrire une petite série de courts textes (Entre 100 à 500 mots selon les textes), un par personnage.

On commence donc avec Will et son état d'esprit quelques temps après avoir été sauvé par Hooper et sa mère (fin de saison 1).

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** La série appartient aux frères Duffer. Et l'image de couverture a été dessinée par ma soeur et elle m'a gentiment donné la permission de l'utiliser.

* * *

 **Will - Should I Stay or Should I Go**

Il avait quitté l' _Upside Down_. Le cauchemar était terminé, sa mère le lui avait assuré. Et quand il la voyait qui partait au travail le matin en l'embrassant et son frère observer Nancy discrètement depuis sa voiture, Will voulait bien croire que tout était redevenu normal. En journée. Mais la nuit dans son lit ce n'était pas la même chose. Il revoyait les arbres morts, le ciel éternellement noir et _Lui._ Il l'attendait, patient. Et il s'approchait de lui, menaçant, la gueule ouverte, prêt à le dévorer. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, il avait assez effrayé ses proches comme ça. Et puis c'était normal qu'il fasse des cauchemars après tout. Et le portail avait été refermé, la fille au crâne rasé s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver, Hooper et sa mère l'avaient sortit définitivement de sa prison surnaturelle. Mais au fond de lui, Will savait que l' _Upside Down_ n'était pas complètement derrière lui. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le démangeais à l'intérieur, quelque chose qui voulait sortir. Elle finit par sortir et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, l' _Upside Down_ se superposa à son monde. Et il compris qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.


	2. Nancy - Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Bonjours camarades !

On se retrouve cette fois ci avec Nancy et Barb. Enfin surtout Nancy et ses pensées vis à vis de sa meilleure amie. Pauvre Nancy, pauvre Barb. Alors que ce soit clair, je ne jette pas la pierre à Nancy, rien n'est la faute de personne dans cette histoire (hormis les gens du labo). Je me mets juste à la place de Nancy qui se sent malgré tout coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé et qui tente d'obtenir justice pour Barb.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** La routine. La série Stranger Things appartient aux frères Duffer.

* * *

 **Nancy - Girls Just Want To Have Fun**

Nancy n'avait rien voulu de cela. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Steve. Elle l'avait eu et Barb avait disparu. Dans un premier temps elle avait cru que sa meilleure amie lui en voulait de l'avoir laissée en arrière. Alors Nancy avait cherché Barb pour s'excuser mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvée. Barb avait disparu. Mais personne ne la croyait, même pas sa mère qui n'avait retenu qu'une chose de cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait couché avec Steve. Sauf Jonathan. Lui seul l'avait écoutée et crue, sûrement parce que Will avait disparu aussi et qu'il refusait de croire à la mort de son frère.

Partie. Barb était partie. C'était le mot qu'avait employé Eleven. Pas morte. Partie. Mais tout revenait au même. Barb n'était plus et Nancy se sentit affreusement coupable d'avoir abandonné son amie pour avoir voulu s'amuser avec Steve.

Le monstre allait payer. D'avoir pris Will, d'avoir effrayé cette pauvre gamine et surtout de lui avoir pris Barb. C'était ce que pensait Nancy en criblant le corps du monstre de balles. _Meurt saloperie_.

Il était partit avec Eleven. Disparus. Nancy aurait du se réjouir mais envoyant l'ai horriblement triste de son frère, elle ne pu ressentir rien d'autre qu'une profonde tristesse. Alors elle pris son petit frère dans ses bras et le serra contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte, plus fort, comme si il avait peur de la perdre aussi. Il étouffa un sanglot contre son épaule et elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Je suis désolé pour Barb. Vraiment. »

Alors elle lui répondit d'une même voix brisée :

« Je suis désolée pour Eleven, Mike »

Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait plus partagé quelque chose avec son frère ?

Elle avait voulu s'amuser et Barb en avait payé le prix. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.


	3. Demogorgon - Upside Down

Bonjour camarades !

Nous retrouvons aujourd'hui le Demogorgon ! Et oui il est aussi un personnage en quelques sorte. En fait j'étais lancé dans l'écriture de textes portant sur la faim et le sang, du coup j'ai continuer sur ma lancée et écrit sur lui et sur son goût pour la chair humaine. Mais je pense que vous pouvez lire sans mal, j'ai été assez soft pour cette fois.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** La série Stranger Things appartient aux frères Duffer, je ne m'approprie rien.

* * *

 **Demogorgon – Upside Down**

Faim. Il avait faim. Malheureusement les occasions de se nourrir étaient rares ici, ou du moins de trouver quelque chose de digne à se mettre sous la dent. Puis un jour il avait vu une lumière. Brièvement. Il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas une illusion. Mais quand quelques heures plus tard il avait aperçu une fillette à l'air apeuré chez lui, il s'était rendu-compte que non seulement il existait un autre monde, beaucoup plus lumineux que le sien mais aussi très ressemblant, mais aussi que la nourriture venait à lui tout seul. Malheureusement la petite était inaccessible. Mais parfois d'autres personnes osaient s'aventurer chez lui et il arrivait toujours à en emporter un avec lui.

Puis un jour il décida de sortir et d'aller se chercher à manger lui même. Le petit garçon aurait pu faire l'affaire mais il s'était caché. Il le cherchait quand il la sentit. Cette odeur. Le sang. Il huma l'air et se dirigea vers elle.

Une jeune fille, seule. Parfait. Elle eu à peine le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit qu'il l'avait emportée chez lui. Puis il l'avait dévorée. Mais malgré un ventre plein, ce n'était pas assez. Il avait encore faim.


	4. Joyce - Somebody's Watching Me

Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec Joyce Byers, alias une des mères les plus cool et badass de l'histoire de la télévision. Cet OS contient des spoilers sur la saison 2, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore vue.

Sur ce, comme d'habitude, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Stranger Things appartient aux frères Duffer

* * *

 **Joyce Byers – Somebody's watching me**

L' _Upside Down_ lui avait tant pris. D'abord son fils Will, puis Bob. Joyce n'avait jamais pensé haïr quelque chose à ce point depuis son ex-mari.

Il y avait des nuits où elle se réveillait brusquement en ressentant un terrible vide et elle se précipitait dans la chambre de Will pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle trouvait pelotonné dans son lit, endormis. Elle entendait sa respiration calme et régulière, beaucoup plus depuis la fermeture du portail puis elle passait voir Jonathan aussi avant de se recoucher dans un lit vide et froid. Bob lui manquait à elle aussi. Si il n'y avait pas eu l' _Upside Down_ , Bob aurait été à ses côtés et l'aurait rassurée comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais il n'était plus là. Elle mettait alors un temps fou à se rendormir. L'expression de joie immense et le soulagement de Bob sur son visage en la voyant, quelques instants avant que les monstres ne lui sautent dessus pour le dévorer la hantait en permanence. Puis elle revoyait Will hurlant de douleur sous l'effet de la chaleur, hurlant des insanités sous l'influence du Mind Flayer avant d'être finalement libéré.

Tout était terminé désormais. Mais pas les cauchemars.


	5. Lucas - Super Freak

Bonjour camarades !

Après plusieurs semaines d'absence, me revoilà ! Nous retrouvons donc Lucas, un de mes personnages préféré (J'aime vraiment son évolution dans la première saison, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire sur lui).

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** La série Stranger Things appartient aux frères Duffer

* * *

 **Lucas - Super Freak**

Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle était bizarre, dangereuse et plus que tout, elle venait semer la discorde dans la bande. Avant son arrivé, tout allait bien. Et puis Will avait disparu et elle était apparue. Dustin et Mike, surtout Mike l'avait tout de suite adoptée. Pas lui. Il se méfiait d'elle et de sa soi disant-intention de les aider à retrouver Will.

Il avait vu juste. C'était une menteuse. Et une briseuse d'amitié. Et Mike qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Pour cette fille…

Partie. Elle était partie. Enfin. Lucas devait se sentir heureux que les choses soient redevenues normales non ? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sentir pleinement heureux ?

Peut-être parce que Will n'était toujours pas réapparu. Ou qu'il savait qu'il avait été injuste avec Eleven.

Il a beau toujours en vouloir à Eleven, au moment où il voit les camionettes sortir du laboratoire, il court prévenir ses amis, pour les prévenir et la protéger, parce qu'il sait qu'elle est leur cible.

Maintenant qu'elle était vraiment partie, Lucas se sentait plus coupable de ne pas avoir été plus sympa avec elle, elle qui s'était sacrifiée pour tous les sauver. Elle était bizarre, mais elle était son amie.


	6. Jim Hooper - House of the rising sun

Camarades !

Oui ça faisait très longtemps... mais il faut dire que le mois de décembre n'étais pas très propice à écrire sur une série qui me fait penser à Halloween et ensuite... et bien le mois de janvier n'a pas été très productif pour moi. Bref, me revoilà ! Ce chapitre contient des spoils de la saison 2 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient toujours pas vue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Jim Hooper - House of the rising sun**

Il avait été père autrefois. Il avait été heureux, il avait aimé sa fille de toutes ses forces et même après que Sara aie rendu son dernier souffle après des semaines de souffrance, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer parce qu'elle était sa fille, sa chair, son sang. C'était normal après tout.

En revanche jamais il n'aurait cru s'attacher autant à cette gamine. Eleven ou Jane peut importait au fond. Elle n'était pas de son sang mais il l'aimait, autant qu'il avait aimé Sara. Au début il n'éprouvait pour elle que de la sympathie et de la pitié. Il l'avait trouvée seule dans les bois et il l'avait prise sous son aile, parce qu'il savait très bien ce que les autorités, le gouvernement ou le laboratoire aurait fait à une enfant comme elle. Il l'aurait tuée, il l'aurait brisée et il ne voulait pas avoir la mort d'une autre enfant sur la conscience.

Mais au fil des jours, il s'était de plus en plus attaché à elle et désormais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait être séparé d'elle. Elle était sa fille au même titre que Sara, il serait son père, sa famille. Son arrivé avait causé, malgré elle, parce qu'elle n'était responsable de rien si ce n'est que d'avoir été un cobaye, beaucoup de dégâts. Il savait que Jane se considérait parfois comme un poids, effrayée par des pouvoirs qui pouvaient êtres destructeurs. Mais elle avait réussi à accomplir quelque chose d'autre, de formidable et ce sans ses pouvoirs, juste par sa présence, ses sourires, ses habitudes bizarres, son obsession presque malsaine pour les gaufres et sa vision particulière du monde. Elle l'avait guérit, lui avait redonner la capacité d'aimer, mais aussi lui avait redonner l'immense plaisir d'être père à nouveau. Et rien que ça suffisait à l'aimer.


	7. Billy - Highway to Hell

Camarades !

 _Spoiler saison 2_

Ce drabble a été écrit lors de 107ème nuit du FOF, avec le thème **Bière** , qui m'a bien aidé pour écrire ce drabble puisque Billy n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie du tout et vu que sa storyline se déroule en décalé par rapport aux autres, ce n'était pas facile de l'intégrer au monde de l'Upside Down. J'ai écrit ce texte en décalé mais j'ai quand même essayé de respecter le challenge d'une heure pour écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Billy - Highway to Hell**

Il la regarde se préparer pour ce stupide bal d'hiver et il brûle d'envie de lui lancer une pique, juste pour l'embêter mais elle se tourne vers lui et son regard le trouble, le met mal à l'aise. Elle n'a que treize ans mais elle le domine à ce moment là et il ne sait pas comment elle réussi. Depuis ce fameux soir, où il s'est battu avec Harrington et où elle l'a menacé avec une batte de base-ball, elle a pris l'ascendant sur lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'une nuit, alors qu'il rentrait après avoir fait le mur, une canette de bière encore pleine à la main et ses chaussures dans l'autre, il l'a entendue pleurer et s'agiter dans sa chambre. Il aurait pu passer son chemin et c'est ce qu'il avait fait mais la cloison séparant leurs chambres était mince et il l'entendait pleurer malgré son état d'ivresse et sa fatigue, il l'entendait évoquer un certain Bob, des monstres chiens, un portail et un Flagelleur.

Et il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec sa sœur. Et il n'aimait pas ça.


	8. Steve - This could be the night

Camarades !

Je vous retrouve à nouveau dans ce recueil avec un texte sur Steve écrit lors des nuits du FOF dont le thème était **Passant**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Steve - This could be the night**

Il s'était comporté en connard avec Nancy et Jonathan. Ce qu'il leur avait fait... il avait mis des jours, des semaines à se le pardonner. Il revoyait encore les expressions choquées, narquoises et parfois hilares des passants en voyant la devanture du cinéma qu'il avait repeinte pour humilier Nancy.

Il avait été pardonné. Il fallait dire que se battre contre un monstre, sortant de nulle part, ou plutôt du _monde à l'envers_ comme lui avait expliqué les gamins, ça créait des liens forcément.

Nancy lui avait pardonné. Mais restait une certaine tension entre lui et Jonathan.

A la culpabilité s'était ajouté des cauchemars d'où surgissait ce monstre, le _Démogorgon_ , pour l'avaler, lui Nancy et Jonathan. Il se réveillait alors en sueur, manquant de hurler, pour constater que tout allait bien, du moins en apparence.

Il n'avait d'abord rien dit, puis un jour, sans prévenir, il avait craqué et il avait raconté ses cauchemars à Jonathan, qui l'avait écouté, réellement. Lui aussi il en faisait. Puis ils avaient parlé. Longtemps. Et c'est quand Jonathan l'avait pris dans ses bras, alors qu'il s'était mis à pleurer, de honte, malgré lui, qu'il compris qu'il avait enfin été pardonné. Ça lui faisait du bien.


	9. Max - California Dreamin'

Camarades !

Je vous retrouve ici avec un petit texte concernant Max et sa relation avec Billy. Je n'ai jamais aimé Billy et sa relation avec la quasi totalité des personnages de la série est malsaine, mais je voulais tout de même montrer une facette un peu plus douce du personnage comme nous avons pu voir dans la dernière saison. Je ne cherche pas du tout à excuser Billy pour son comportement ou à normaliser sa relation avec sa soeur, mais juste montrer des liens de famille compliqués.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** La série Stranger Things appartient aux frères Duffer

* * *

 **Max - California Dreamin'**

Quand le grand centre commercial avait ouvert, elle s'était sentie comme une enfant découvrant Disney World pour la première fois.

Désormais elle le détestait. Elle détestait ses allées propres, elle détestait tous ces magasins, elle détestait ce hall, si grand, si immense qui avait était le lieu d'un carnage, de la mort de tant de gens, mais surtout de Billy.

C'était un connard la plupart du temps, qui la frappait dès que les parents avaient le dos tourné, qui l'insultait, elle et ses amis, qui avait des propos parfois ignobles envers Nancy, Jonathan et Steve, mais il était son frère. Il était son frère et il était mort en essayant de les sauver. Il était de sa famille et malgré tous ses défauts ça comptait.

Elle l'avait vu mourir, elle l'avait vu souffrir, elle l'avait vu partir avec une expression de douleur sur le visage, mêlée à un certain soulagement.

La victoire avait un goût amer. Combien de personnes allaient encore être les victimes de l' _Upside Down_ ?

Elle se fit la promesse de s'assurer qu'il n'y en aurait plus. Pour Bob, pour Will, Eleven, Hooper et tous les autres. Mais surtout pour Billy.


End file.
